


Failed escape

by D_rissing



Category: Hercules (1997), Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Demons, F/M, Gangbang, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Assault, Stripping, hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: Sofia finds herself in the underworld after her encounter with Vor. The little princess try to find a way to escape and try stop the witch, however once you are in the underworld there is no escape.
Kudos: 8





	Failed escape

**Author's Note:**

> Think this is my darkest one-shot to date..dont expect a happy ending.

“uggg” a pair of light blue eyes opened as a little 11 year old girl stood up from the rocky floor she was laying on “what?...what happen?” she was wearing a pink ball gown, the hem lined with small salmon pearls with white furls at the base of her puffy capped sleeves, a pink gem hanging round her neck and dangling over her small bosom, her brunette lock bound upwards into a regal ponytail, her silver tiara perfect balanced upon her head, and her petite feet in dark pink slippers with little white bows. On her neck she had a pink amulet and on her right wrist a purple bracelet “where am I?”

Around her she only could see an enormous cavern being illuminated by a ghostly blue light coming from a spectral river. Various feet down the crag she was standing. All around her she could hear earing moans and ghostly howls. And standing over all a giant necropolis shaped as a skull.

“What?...what is this place?” slowly Sofia tip toe to the edge of her crag looking at the river where figures could be seen floating on the waters towards the giant skull “are those gh…..”

“KREAAAAACC”

“AHHHHHH” the little princess jumped and fell on her back when suddenly a giant black bird with sharp talons and a human like face flew up showing a mouth fill with razor fangs.

The creature screeched again and dived against the princess.

“Back off¡¡¡¡” she screamed as her bracelet shone up and a rope made of light burst from it hitting the creature in the face.

“KREAAAACCCC” the creature cried in pain as the light rope hit her eye making it hit a close by wall and fell down.

The girl tried to recover her breath as she stood up trying to understand where she was and what kind of creature that was.

“well now that’s not something one see every day” a snarky voice sounded behind her making her jump and prepare for a possible attack “I mean what kind of toys do parents buy their kids these days?”

In front of her was a blue-gray humanoid with flaming blue hair, wearing a black robe and a smoky base with yellow eyes and sharp teeth.

“Who are you?” asked Sofia with a courageous voice, as her bracelet became a bow with an arrow ready on it.

“Sheesh one would think a princess will have better manners” the being turned his eyes “hey, name´s Hades lord of the underworld, hi how you do?” he extend hand to her.

“ummm I’m….umm Sofia….the princess Sofia” she said grasping one of his fingers shuddering at his cold touch.

“Yeah yeah I know…the dress and tiara?...big hints” said Hades looking at the girl gazing on her bracelet “oh and an Enchantlet?....well that’s a surprise, haven’t had a guardian down here since the mystic wars hehehe good times” he ended with a smile.

“down here?” Sofia looked around “you said underworld?”

Hades knocked her head as if he was knocking a door.

“Hello someone there?” he mocking asked as Sofia rubbed her head “yeah the underworld you know the land of dead…the last stop…. welcome you won’t be leaving…eternal place of rest/damnation...pick a name”

“Land of the death¡¡¡¡” Sofia became scare “wait I’m not death do i?” she put a hand on her chest trying to feel her heart...to her relief it was there.

“Nope...well not yet anyways” said Hades with an uncaring tone “though must said the longer you stay here the longer you wont be able to get out”

“I must return my family is in danger” she cried as she remember the crisis in home…her whole kingdom about to be overtaken by that mad sorcerer of Vor “can you help me out?” she asked the ruler of the place.

“yeahhhhhh….no” he said flatty.

“What?...why not?¡¡¡¡” Sofia asked angry at his aptitude.

“Hey lord of the underworld you forget? I am supposed to keep everything that come here inside not letting it just walk away” he said “I mean If I just let anyone just walk out I will be a joke for others” he bended and whispered in her ear “and believe me it had happen” he stood up and dust his toga “so no, I’m sorry but I wont just bibidi babidi boo you out”

“but my family….my home” tears appeared in her eyes the sole idea of them been hurt by that witch was to much for her.

“Hey hey¡¡¡…no waterworks please” said Hades exasperated...why everyone must be so dramatic? “Look if you want to get out then the exit is that way” he pointed the opposite direction from where the river was running…. and right now Charon must be on a break so his ferry must be free if you want roar your way back” he pointed down at the river where a boat was. “That’s all I can offer so take it or just stay” he said in ending tone.

Sofia looked at a small path leading to the riverbank behind the god and took a decision.

“Ok thanks” and with that she began running towards the path ready to start the journey back and save her family.

“Oh I forgot” Hades suddenly said once she was out or earshot “the underworld was made so you wont be able to go out and will try to stop you…problem with that?” of coarse she didn’t answer “ok cool” and he disappeared on a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Sofia ran down the path. Her small heels making echo as she kept moving as fast as she could towards the riverbank. Soon the road ran between jagged stones to each side of her way but she managed to see the river and the small boat on its shore.

“There it is...just a bit longer” in that moment a wall broke and a skeleton hand popped out of it “ahhhh” Sofia managed to evade it only losing some hairs to it as it tried to claw her. The little princess kept running but suddenly more hands began popping out the walls trying to grab her.

Sofia jumped, duck and evaded. The hands kept moving, sometimes missing for a hair, as she tried to keep herself from running out of air as the riverbank came closer.

“Yes that’s it...just a bit…” she didn’t noticed a hand popping out of the ground until her ankle was grasped “ahhhhhh” she fell with force “uggg…. ah…let me go” Sofia trashed as the hand kept its grasp on her ankle as others began appearing. Summoning her light rope again, she began lashing against the hands managing to hit the one holding her foot allowing her to stood up. However before she could run new hands pop out grasping the hem of her dress and trying to pull her down “no…my dress¡¡¡¡” she cried as the gift of her mother became the target “let it go” hands keep appearing clawing at her; one managed to grasp her left arm as more hands grasped her skirt “no¡¡¡¡” she cried pulling with all her strength.

RIP

RIP

“AHHHHHH” finally she managed to get free but her own movement made her fall and began rolling downhill until she stop close to the riverbank.

“ugggg” Sofia groaned as she tried to stood. Her bare feet touched the sandy shore making her realize that her shoes had fallen off. Looking back she saw them not far away. She made a dash for them however more hands popped out the ground making her stop; a pair of them grasped her shoes and sank them in the ground

“noooo¡¡¡¡” Sofia cried as the shoes her mother made for her disappeared inside the earth. More hands began appearing making her run again towards the boat. Jumping inside she grabbed the oar and pushed the ferry off the shore.

Once the boat was away from the shore, Sofia let herself take a breath as she checked herself.

The result made her want to cry.

The beautiful gown her mother made for her was practically ruined. The hem of the skirt was ripped apart allowing her little creamy legs to be totally visible. Gashes were present on the parts that fortunately weren’t tear off but a good number of pearls have fallen. Her puffy right sleeve also has been tore. Her now bare feet had some dust on them and she was sure her face had it too plus some scratches from hitting the ground multiple times on her fall.

“Sniff…its ok Sofia” she said trying to be brave “its not that bad, mom probably will be able to fix it…once you escape and return…and…and save her and everyone” she dusted herself trying to get rid of the dirt “just continue” she grabbed the oar and began navigating up the river.

As Sofia oared her way up she couldn’t help but feel nervous at the souls floating around her. She had experience with ghosts…however these souls weren’t like any of them, these ones had a look of hopeless as they floated uncaring down towards the deepest parts of the underworld. More than once she could vow one or two looked at her and moaned in desperation. But she kept pressing her boat forwards.

As she continued the cave seemed to be slowly becoming more illuminated. Hope grew in her as she took it as a sign that the exit must be close. However as she put the oar down to give a new impulse this one stop moving.

“eh?” Sofia pushed with all his strength but the oar didn’t move. The little princess looked overboard to try to see in what she got stuck. For some reason the souls seemed to be going around her boat giving her a clear look of the bluish-grey water “what is?.....” a ghostly hand jumped out of the water “ahhhhh” Sofia fell backwards while a soul tried to climb its way into the boat moaning on creepy way.

Looking around she noticed more hands and arms trying to climb up as some souls tried to escape the river`s current. The boat began to shake pulling Sofia out of her frozen state.

“No stop¡¡¡…you will sink it¡¡¡¡” she cried at the soul but it didn’t stop and continue trying to pull its body out of the water alongside the others.

The boat shook again almost turning on one side for the weight and causing some water to enter.

“eppp…I said…stop¡¡¡¡” her Enchantalet glow again and the light rope flashed like a whip hitting the poor soul.

“ahhhhhhh” at the contact with the light magic the soul cried in pain losing its grab falling back into the river

Sofia was quick in grabbing the oar preventing it from sinking in the water. However the boat shook again and she felt something pulling her skirt

“ahh…let go” cried Sofia as a soul grabbed her skirt trying to climb in. the cloth began tearing much to her horror “no¡¡¡¡” using her light rope she hit the soul making it release her as it fell back in the river.

However more souls began climbing its way up like a colony of ants escaping from its nest.

“ **SMELL/WHAT?/THERE¡¡¡** ” Sofia suddenly heard a trio of thunderous voices.

“eh?....ahhhhh” she cried as suddenly the former calm water became agitated and small waves hit the embarkation.

“ **ESCAPE/STOP THEM/END THEM”** the voices roared again as waves began moving the boat violently.

Souls also were shaken by the roar…some tried to swim away from the commotion, other double their efforts to try climb inside the boat, some were sent airborne and tried to fly away.

Sofia tried to keep balance but the waves sent her stumbling in the boat. Wave after wave she was hit showering her in the waters of the Stix making her feet trip in the forming puddles. On one instant she almost fell off the boat but managed to grab the railing. However her amulet was on the wrong side as a soul tried to jump out the waves only to be able to grasp the precious jewel.

“ahhhhhh” a new wave hit the boat and Sofia fell. The chain of her amulet broke and the soul pull it into the river “my amulet¡¡¡¡” she cried in desperation. She stood and tried to find it but the waves moved with the fury of a storm and a new big one hit her fully sending her almost falling again “cof cof cof” she coughed out the water as she moved some bangs from her eyes. Her hair was pulled out from its ponytail by the force of the waves and her tiara also fell skipping on the floor of the boat.

She stood; growls and roars filled her ears. She looked ahead…and fear grasped her.

There standing on a small shore was a gigantic tree headed dog. Its red pupiless eyes shine with fury as its mouths (filled with rows of sword sharp fangs) snarled and roared in her direction. Her hand went to her neck in dread. Without her amulet she couldn’t understand it anymore and it couldn’t understand her. But it was clear that it wasn’t happy.

The beast roared again making the whole river shake as it crouched on its legs. Its intentions were clear.

“no¡¡¡…don’t do it¡¡¡¡” she cried but the dog couldn’t understand her and gave a enormous leap towards her. “ahhhhh” her bracelet glowed and the rope shoot towards a protruding stone in the river before pulling her off the boat.

CRASH

The dog fell like a meteor transforming the boat into splinters as a gigantic wave shoot in every direction.

“ahhhhhh” Sofia cried as the wave hit her.

* * *

Not long after the little princess awoke coughing and feeling sore as she tried to stand. She was again on a small path carved on the stone wall. Her dress was damped as pieces of cloth fell from it…the skirt was almost ruined from the front almost letting her pink ruffle bloomers being seen. Her right sleeve finally give away making her whole bodice to be held by her left sleeve. Most of the pearls that previously decorated it were now missing. Her tiara lost in the river as she pushed her hair out her eyes.

Sofia patted her chest and winced. Her amulet ... the first gift she received when she became a princess ... her most prized possession ... was lost ... lost forever. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

Growls and shrieks made her jump.

With small sad steps she moved to the edge of her path and looked down. In the river the 3 headed dog was snapping its jaws at flying souls either eating them or sending them back into the waters. Some souls that managed to evade the fangs soon became victims of a flock of demonic looking birds (the same type Sofia first saw) that shriek in pleasure as they grab the souls and flew down deeper into the underworld.

Sofia grabbed her wrist…her Enchantelet was still there. She tried to stop shacking….she still could make it.

“Come on Sofia…you can do it” she said trying to not feel fear “you are still a protector…you are still a princess…. you can do this” she began walking up the path towards where she thinks the light was coming “you can do this” she continued trying to stop the tears from falling as she kept walking…Not noticing yellow eyes appearing from small caves on the wall.

As she kept walking the light became stronger. Once again hope bloomed in her chest thinking she will be free.

“Yes just a bit more come on…just some steps more and you will be free” she tired to give her courage to continue.

“free?” a nasal and childish voice made her stop “she think she will be free” cackles and evil laughs follow that exclamation.

Sofia looked back and gulped.

There just behind here were a dozen red skinned imps with pointy ears, glowing yellow eyes wearing green dirty loincloths. Each one was almost her size.

“hahahaha look guys….i think this one is still alive” the leader called at the group which responded in excitement.

“alive?”

“lucky”

“can we have her?”

“we can have her”

“Yes lets have her”

“we want her”

“lord Hades won’t mind”

“he won’t she is alive”

“hehehehe little lady…you cant escape the underworld….but don’t worry, we will have fun before sending you back to the river” the leader laughed as the imps ran towards her.

The little princess began running. She knew she couldn’t take them all in a fight but if she reached the exit then maybe she could escape. However as she ran more imps appeared from cracks and caves in the wall, all joining in the chase.

One jumped trying to fall on her only fall behind her. However it quickly grasped her ankle making her fall.

“No step back¡¡¡” Sofia cried activating her Enchantalet. The light rope hit the imp in the eye making it cry in pain making the whole troop to stop giving her time to stand and run.

“ahhh she magic”

“Magic¡¡¡...good magic¡¡¡”

“don’t worry we are more”

“Yes lets get her”

The imps cackled and resumed their chase, although giving her some space in case she try to use that whip again.

Sofia kept running. Her feet were hurting her as the rocky terrain hurt her soles. Her heart bumped like a drum, while the air threaten to fail her at any moment. However she kept running as the light seems to become brighter and brighter with each step she gave.

“yes..just a little longer…you can do it Sofia” she thought in hope “just a bit more...yes just a bit…NOOOOOOO¡¡¡” She force stopped at the edge of a cliff…..she was over a big cliff looking at a enormous lake from where the river flow, and there on the other side of the lake was a group of stairs…all leading up to a cave entrance from where the day light could be seen. She looked down… a great fall awaited her with enormous sharp rocks at the bottom.

“hehehehe…see little girl?” Sofia turned to see the imp horde standing still feet from her “there is no escape...once you enter the underworld there is no going back” the creatures laughed evilly as they gazed on the trembling princess.

“no…that’s not possible” Sofia looked around trying to find a way out. Her hand touched her chest. If she had her amulet she could just wish to become a bird and fly…but it had been lost. “There...there must be a way…I need to escape¡¡¡” she shouted in desperation.

“hehehehe..There is no escape little one” the imp crackled and slowly began to advance “only us or the river” the imps began approaching.

“no...get away” Sofia cried summoning her light rope and whipping towards the imps.

The little devils just laughed as they jump and evaded her attacks finding it funny her futile strikes. However what Sofia didn’t know was that some imps were climbing the cliff from behind her while the group in front of her distracted her. Sofia kept whipping trying to think a way out when the imps behind her made their move.

As she moved her hand to whip again the imps jumped on her.

“ahhhh” she cried as the imps force her into the ground. The troop then pounced on her and soon she found herself swarmed by the red devils.

“hahaha grab her”

“umm smell good”

“look how she struggles”

“I want first I want first”

“tear her clothes”

“strip her”

The little princess kept struggling trying to release herself all while she looked at the evil faces around her.

“no...let me go…let me go…ahhhh” she cried as she felt an imp trying to take off her enchantalet “no¡¡¡ leave that no no no¡¡¡¡” she cried as the imp it took off .

“hahaha I got the magic I got the magic” he danced holding the purple bracelet before throwing it on the ground and began stomping it “no more magic no more magic” it sang as the enchanted bracelet began cracking.

“nooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡” Sofia cried but then she felt the claws pulling at her clothes “no don’t do that ahhhh¡¡¡¡” The imps just laugedh as they began tearing off the remains of the clothes “no please don’t do it¡¡¡¡”

“hahahaha lets do it lets do it” the imps sang mocking her begs.

RIP

RIP

RIP

What was left of her skirt soon was tore away by their claws leaving her bloomers exposed, her remain sleeve was popped away as claws penetrated inside her bodice and began pulling until it ripped open reveling her small breasts to the demons. Finally, her enchantelet broke away while the imp danced over the remains.

“hehehe look the fair skin” and imp said touched her little breasts making her squirm.

“so soft I want to taste it” an imp rubbed its face against her leg.

“tasty tasty” another grabbed her other leg and began licking her foot.

“ahhh..no please ahhh stop stop” Sofia begged still trying to move away “stop..uggggg” suddenly an Imp removed his loincloth and introduced his cock inside her mouth.

“ahhhh so warm and good” he moaned while Sofia choked with his member. Others Imps began licking her little nipples while one moved inside her thighs rubbing its face against her still covered pussy

“ummm smell pure…so lucky” the imp laughed and began licking her covered slit.

“ugggg…ummmmmm¡¡¡¡¡” the little princess squirmed in disgust “no...not there ahhhh…stop don’t do that” she screamed in her mind

The imp laughed in pleasure tasting her little cunt through her bloomers. Other imp grasped her breast and began sucking her nipple.

“uggggggg¡¡¡¡¡”

“umm good taste”

“move I want turn”

“wait until I’m over”

“hehehehe…I go first” the imp in her pussy laughed and its claws hooked the waistband of her bloomers before pulling them down.

“ugggg¡¡¡¡” Sofia shook her head feeling what the imp wanted and her struggles rose “no¡¡¡…not that please not there” she managed to free a hand and grasp her underwear trying to stop it from moving “no no please no¡¡¡”

“hehehe little girl fight, I like it” the imp said pulling harder making her lose her grasp “but I´m stronger” the imp laughed and with a strong pull he slipped the bloomers down her legs, the imps there help move them until they managed to pull them off and throw them away.

“hahahah mine” another imp jumped grasping the cloth and sniffing it “so pure”

“NOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡” Sofia managed to cry as the imps force her legs apart “PLEASE NO¡¡¡¡¡ UGGGG” a new imp grabbed her head and force his own member inside her mouth.

“heheheh so nice” the imp ran a clawed finger over her clean and soft cunt, tracing her slit with his claws enjoying how she shuddered at his touch "I'll have you now" the imp took off his loincloth pushing his erect member towards her entrance.

“UGGG UGGGG” Sofia cried as the imp began pressing his member against her “no no please ahhh stop…it hurst ahhhh no..help..help…mommy daddy help¡¡¡¡¡¡¡” The hard member forced her labia open and introduce itself inside. Her eyes widen in pain as her canal was stretched as he pushed with all his force “IT HURST STOP AHHHHH” she cried in her mind as her maidenhood was ripped apart and the imp finish impaling her. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

“AHHHH I got her first I got her first” the imp announced happily and began moving his hips.

“ug ug ug…nooooo¡¡¡¡” sofia cried but soon another cock was introduced in her mouth “ug ug ug uggggg¡¡¡¡¡¡”

Blood poured from her pussy as the imp humped in and out her enjoying the feeling of her virgin pussy being destroyed by him.

“nice skin so soft” an imp licking her leg said.

“she is small here” one of the imps molesting her breasts said.

“eh eh eh…she is so tight eh eh” the imp fucking her added as he moved faster “….im going to eh eh cum¡¡¡¡” the imp cried and press himself deeper inside her as he released his seed.

“uggggggg” Sofia shivered in disgust as a warm liquid filled her insides.

“ahhhh me too me too” the imp on her mouth cried and the same liquid shoot inside her mouth.

“ugggg….agggggg” the imp moved away from her mouth as she throw up the semen out.

“ahhhhh so good” the imp moaned as he pulled his cum and blood covered cock out her.

“My turn my turn” another imp pushed him away and introduce himself inside Sofia.

“ahhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡” She cried as her abused pussy was stretched again “ah ah…no it hurts stop¡¡¡¡ ahhhhh”

“ahhhh still tight…still good” the imp moaned and began moving.

“ah ah no…ah ah…please…someone ah ah ah..help¡¡¡¡” the imp began moving faster “no please not again no no ahhhh¡¡¡¡¡” she cried as the imp release himself inside her.

The evil creature moved away from her allowing his cum to overflow out again. However, before Sofia could relax the imps turned her on one side and one laid behind her with his cock pressing against her small ass.

“no…what are you doing¡¡¡???? Not there ahhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡” she cried as the Imp force open her anal canal introducing his cock on it “AHHHH NOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡” she was move over the imp and her pussy was assaulted by a new imp “AHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡” both imps moved in synchrony fucking both ass and pussy at the same time “NO IT HURTTS IT HURTS SO MUCH AHHHH UGGGGGG” a new imp tired of her screams put his cock in her mouth again.

“ug ug ug uhhhh ug” she gagged as her three holes where fucked.

Sofia couldn’t hold it anymore and tears fell from her eyes as the imps rape her. She could feel her insides being destroyed, her breasts being suck turning them red, even her legs and feet were been abused as the creatures masturbate against them. Her eyes looked around; imps stroke their members at her state while some held the remains of her clothes rubbing them against their erected cocks.

“ahhhhhh” cum filled her pussy, ass and mouth as a shower of the foul liquid fell on her from the imps around her.

Finally the demons moved away admiring their work.

The naked princess was covered from head to toes with semen. The foul seed flowed from her abused pussy and asshole (which was wide open), her belly looked swollen for all the discharges. Her small breasts were red and had bite-marks on them. Her eyes now dry from tears had a lost look.

“hehehe she was great”

“can we keep her as pet?”

“no remember the rules we must sent her back

“Yeah lets push her into the river

“yes yes¡¡¡”

“River¡¡¡”

“River¡¡¡”

“River¡¡¡”

Sofia just reacted as a trio of imps hold her up and began walking towards the edge of the cliff. The little princess looked back at the exit of the underworld trying to rise and arm almost like wanting to touch the light that came from it.

“and one...and two…and three¡¡¡¡”

The last thing Sofia felt, was the cold wind as she fell into the River Stix

* * *

Later that day, Hades snapped his fingers and a new dark boat appeared on the shores

“There you go Charon, good as new” The skeletal ferryman looked at him with empty eyes sockets “ok fine…I will rise your pay two coins happy?” the lord of the underworld said and Charon just walked into his boat and roam up river “sheesh always the soul of the party ehh” he chuckled at his own pun and was about to walk away when he noticed something in the river “well what we have here” in the river with eyes close the soul of Sofia floated towards the necropolis; a sad expression in her face “sorry sugar but the first rule of the underworld is once you get in you cant get out” he shrugged “oh well another day another soul and, hey¡¡¡ this one came with prize” he smiled holding up Sofia`s amulet on his fingers “so good day at the end” and with that the lord of the underworld puffed away to put the jewel somewhere in his kingdom.


End file.
